The Fox and Cat of Konoha
by art.bet.79
Summary: Naruto being chased by a mob finds a girl crying Naruto x Yugito
1. Chapter 1

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto italics will Naruto or others talking italics underline will be thoughts and bold italics will be bijju talking bold italics underline will be nijju thouts ohh and Minato and Kushina are alive aswell** )

( **A/N i forgot to mantion that Yugito will live in the same house that Naruto and his parents live in** )

Naruto was running form the grope of angry villagers he ran right past the villages gate and hid him self in bushes heared someone crying and saw a girl she she was crying Naruto when to her and asked _umm why are crying_ she looked up saw Naruto the girl looked in his eyes and saw same pain she was going through and said throught sobs _m-m-my n-n-name i-i-is Y-Y-Yugito N-N-Nii_ Naruto smiled and said _im Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Yugito-chan –_ she blushed at sufix he added.

Yugito stoped crying and smiled back to him nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki she said and grined at him Naruto placed his fox grin aswell thats when Naruto asked her _Y ugito why were you crying just now_ Yugito thought about it and asked hers tenant about telling him _Mata should i tell himabout you_ Matatabi no Nibi answered _**i dont know but i can sence power from one of my own coming from him but i dont one wich one lets tell him and will see how he will react to it and also will find out wich one he houses**_ Yugito nodded and said _Naruto_ he looked at Yugito and said _yes?_ Yugito continued _im a jinchurriki to Nibi Bakeneko_ _i told him now his going to leave me like the rest of hem_ Naruto hearing that was shocked but realeved Naruto grined andd huged her saying finaly a friend with the problem i have Yugito hearing that was happy cause that metn that she made a friend Naruto thought _hmmm she told me maybe i sould tell her aswell what do you think Kurama_ Kyubbi answered _**we should tell her she told you that she houses Matatabi so then you should tell her about me aswell**_

( **A/N thats right in this story Naruto and Yugito met there tailed beasts and became friends with them** ) ___hey Yugito-chan_ Yugito wandered and answered _yes Naruto ?_ he took a deap breath and said _im a jinchurrki to the Kyuubi no Yoko_ Yugito hearing that was happy that she found a boy that liked her for who she is and didnt see as some kinda monster that should be destroyed both Naruto and Yugito enjoyed the talkng to each other and playing with each other aswell Yugito and Naruto became friends. When sun was setting Naruto took Yugito to his home for some rest cause Naruto wanted to introduce Yugito to his parents Tsunade and maybe Jiraiya but as usual he was gethoring information(peeping on women in the bathhouse) Kushina was making making dinner for Minato and there son Naruto.

Naruto and Yugito got home and said _mon im home_ and heared a voice coming from the kitchen _welcome back dear dinner will be done in one minute go get chenged and sit down for dinner_ Naruto answered _ok mom ohh and i want to introduce a friend i made_ thats when Kushina and Naruto heared a voice coming from the living room _im home_ Naruto and Kushina said in unisone _welcome home honey/dad go wash up and sit down in the kitchen dinner will be ready in a minute_ Minato answered _ok_ Minato was about to leave to was up and and chenge when he got teckled by his son Naruto with big hug _hey dad look i made a friend_ Minato answered _thats nice Naruto now legs go wash up and go have dinner you how your mom mad when we're late for dinner and your friend can join us for dinner aswell that if you mother doesnt mind_ Naruto nodded and asked Kushina _hey mom_ Kushina answered _yes dear can a friend my friend join us for dinner_ Kushina hearing that was filled with happines and thought _aww my baby boy made his first friend i just hope that its a nice girls whos sees him a normal boy and not as Kyuubi_ Kushina answered _shore sweety and maybe your introduce her to us_ that when Naruto though _how did she know that i made friends with girl_ Naruto sweatdroped and said _ok mom_ Naruto and Minato washed up all of then incloodin Yugito ate dinner there was silence for few seconds thats when Kushina asked Naruto _so sweety care introducē your friend to us_ Naruto answered _mom dad meet Yugito Nii i met her just outside the village right after i was chased by villagers_ Minato then said _what again ?_ Naruto answered _yup again_ Kushina and Minato sweatdroped and Ksuhina said _when will they learn geez_ Kushina looked at Yugito and said _hello dear i as just heared your Naruto's friend he just made right_ Yugito answered _y-yes_ Minato cut umm Kushina lets finish our dinner then we can ask both Naruto and Yugito how they met ok Kushina sweatdroped and said ok Mina-chan they finished there dinner washed the dishes and went towards the living room for a talk to both Naruto and Yugito when all them set down Yugito begane to tell then how did she wound up neer the gate of Konoha all of them were shocked Naruto huged Yugito and his perents joined him.

Naruto wanted to ask her if she would like to live with him and his family but his parents beat him to it and asked first Naruto pointing said to Kushina and Minato _no fair mom i wanted to tell her that_ thats when Kushina said _KAWAIIIIIIII_ and huged hers son saying _Naruto your cute when you pout_ Yugito ask Kushina and Minato _can i stay in Naruto's room mom dad_ Minato Kushina hearing that started to tear up in there eyes and Naruto hearing that was jumping around the house cause finaly he'll not only have a friend but also have a sister that he wanted so much thats when both Yugito and Naruto heared _hey Naruto would like to have sister cause we're thinking about adopting Yugito Nii_ hearing that Naruto ran to his parents and hugged them Kushina caled Yugito to join them Yugito with tears in hers eyes ran to them and hugged Minato Kushina and Naruto after ther family gropu hug Minato said to his family _meet in my Office tomorrow morning we have to discuss few things ok_ all of them nodded thats when Kushina spoke _ohh Yugi-chan you will sleaping in Naru-chans room cause there arent any awaylable room for you to use for now ok_ Yugito was blushing and smiling and said _yes mom_ Yugito thought _yes i get to spend the night with Naruto yay_ Yugito though was intorupted by Matatabi _**im happy for kitten you get to spend and if your new parents agree to share a room Naru-chan.**_

Yugito hearing that blushed hare a room with a boy she liked Yugito liked that idea and maybe she would ask Minato and Kushina if she can share a room Naruto since Naruto had created his famous sexy jutsu that made Kushina mad when he used it Minato Kushina Naruto and Yugito got chenged into there since Yugito dind have anything to wear as her PJ Naruto let her borrow some of his Naruto layd down on his bed and Yugito layd next to Naruto cavered up and all of them fell as sleep.

( **A/N this a new story i started to write plz enjoy it** )


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cat and The Fox Of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto or any other anime)**

Morning came sun was shinng through his window frame Naruto woke up and opened his eyes he was about to get up from his bed but was stoped Naruto wandered why and felt a weight of someone and heared a sleeping sound Naruto looked down seeing Yugito sleeping on his chest he started to sweat a bit cause Naruto thought what Yugito will do to him when she wakes up and sees his arms around hers waist with that thought Naruto started to stress a bit but he stoped when he heared her moan in hers sleep _mmmm Naru-kun your so warm_ Naruto had a small blush on his cheeks hearing Yugito moan while she was sleeping that blush became redder when he heared yugito moan again in hers sleep _oh Naru-kun your so naughty kissing me like that_ Yugito was dreaming about both of them having some private time while hers adoptive and Naruto parents were out on there wedding anywersary.

( **time skip 7 years later** )

Both Naruto and Yugito now were twelve years old and thanks to the teenage hormons thay were wanted to spend more time with each other during the missions they were together cause they were on the same team along with Sai and Naruto and Yugito adoptive mother were there sensei. Naruto and Yugito over the years became very close so close that they didnt need to talk to each other cause both Naruto and Yugito knew each other better then there friends knew them both Naruto and Yugito read each others thoughts like a book and eventualy Sai join them with the level of the bond all them shared with Kushina beeing there sensei same thing aplyed to her team 11 was perfect team among Konoha 12 ( **A/N i made Sai a member of Konoha 11 i'll try to add Yakumo to Konoha 11** ) Naruto thinkig about the other team remebered about team selection day.

 **(FLASHBACK)**

Naruto was having a conversation with Yugito about what Yugitos adoptive and Naruto father was teaching them it was basics of shinobi life tree walking chakra conttrol taijutsu Minato was trach his own hummingbird style taijutsu both to Naruto and Yugito and Minato foundout that both Naruto and Yugito are very good at it it was like Minato saw clan heirs in Naruto and Yugito that thought filled with happynes ( **A/N im getting sietracked sorry** ) back to the academy Yugito and Naruto conversation was intorapted by Kiba who walked up to both of them and said _Yugito why are you hanging around that loser why not hang around with me cause im much better the-_ before Kiba could finish that sentence he felt a mesive amount of killer intent and was sweating bullets from Kiba was looking who was realesing that KI and saw that Yugito was realesing hers KI towards him and scrunched back and went totake a sit before Iruka entered he heared Yugito yell _ANYONE WHO INSULTS NARUTO WILL GO THROUGHT WHAT KIBA JUST WENT TROUGHT GOT THAT_ everyone in class gulped and nodded with agriment that when Iruka entered saying _ok thats enought take shut and take your sits_ Iruka continued _ok class today you will asinged to your designated teams_ ( **A/N i'll skip teams from 1 to 6 cause i dont know there jounin senseis or there team members ohh and team 7 will be the first two female team in Konoha history** )

Iruka started _ok team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno and Yukumo Kurama and there senseni will be Kakashi Hatake team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga Kiba Inozuka and Shino Aburame there sensei will Kurenai Yukki team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akamichi and there sensei will Asuma Sarutobi team 11 will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yugito Nii Uzumaki Namikaze and Sai there sensei will be Kushina Uzumaki_ Iruka was about to finish when Sakura screeched Iruka sensei why Naruto-baka will be trained Kushina-sama it should be Sasuke who should be trained by her and not dead last Sakura wanted to continue but felt masive KI beeing released towards her that made even Iruka sweat while others in class accept Naruto felt like they were beeing chocked or lossing there breath cause of masive KI being released.

When KI subsided Iruka continued with his speach _ahem as i was saying wait for your designated jounin teachers_ and left the class Kurenai came and picked up hers students afterwords came Asuma while Kakashi was being late even Kushina came and said meet me in the training ground 11 and left with leaf shunshin Naruto Yugito and Sai stood up thats when Naruto said Yugito Sai place your arms on my shoulder Sai place his arm o Narutos shoulder while Yugito presed herself against Narutos chest whit that Naruto used Hiraishin and before Sai and Yugito knew it all of them were at the training ground 11 Naruto of corse was blushing cause Yugito of the feeling that Yugito gave him while presing herself against his chest and for some strenge reason he liked it Kushina of coarse was smirking of the site she saw

Kushina then couthed _ahem_ and with both Naruto and Yugito came to real world thats when Kushina said _ok before we start team traning we'll begine by intorducing ourselves_ Yugito didnt understand that said _like how sensei_ Kushina replyed _you know name likes dislike all that kinda stuff_ Yugito said _can ou show us how_ Kushina said _ok my name is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze my Like are gardening spendign time with my family and making new delicious recipes that my family will like to eat my cooking and ramen Deaslike are perverts books with smut writen in them and thoes who mistreat there friends and family ok your turn braid_ Yugito begane _ok names Yugito Nii Uzumaki Namikaze my Likes are Naru-chan training ramen and spending time with my family my Dislike are perverts stuck up jerks people who misteram there friends and family_ Yugito finished and Kushina said _ok next artist_ Sai said _my like are painting reading book and my deslikes are people who betray there family friends and Konoha_ once every one was finished Kushina said ok meet me here for a test.

Yugito said but we already had gening promotion test Kushina replyed _this is more of servival training rather then a test oh and dont eat breakfast ok_ with that everyone when to there daily life of coarse Kushina had to hurry to make lunch for hers family while Naruto and Yugito enjoyed there free time and also Naruto asked her on a date wich was spent wonderfull at the evening all of them ate there dinner and went to sleep next morning all of them ate there breakfast and set out for the day while Naruto and Yugito went to the traing ground 11 for servival traning also know as team admisition test wich was past seccesfuly then Naruto said guys hold on to my soulders everyone knew what Naruto was about to do but Kushina wondered and asked _umm Naruto what are your going to do i hope its nothing dangeres ok ?_ Naruto replayed _dont worry Kushina-sensei just grab my soulder ok_ Kushina didnt argue with hers sone and placed hers hand on his soulder while Yugito presed herself against Narutos chest making Naruto blush and Kushina smirk and then all of them Hiraishined to the Hokages Office it was a serprise that Naruto knew how to use Hiraishin but desided to aks Naruto about that later and made hers report along with other teams and there jounin senseis team 1 to 6 failed Minato rubbed the bridge of his nose and said _i hope that next teams have better news to say_ thats when he heared _team 7 pasted, team 8 passed, team 9 active, team 10 passed,team 11 passed with flying colors i might add_ thats when Minato said ok _all of you accept Naruto and Kushina are dismist._ And conversation between Naruto Kushina and Minato started.

( **FLASHBACK END** )

After 10 to 30 D-rank missions and one C-rank turned A-rank mission they were ready for the chunnin exams Minato even handed all of them chunnin admition slips and right now both Naruto and Yugito were studying for the Chunin exams cause they knew that first was writen test then priliminary matches and then finale match after both Naruto and Yugito were done studying they to the kitchen for dinner washed and went to sleep cause they gonna need it for up coming chunnin exams that will begine next day for tem and all og Konoha 12

( **A/N sorry i write next chapter right now cause i have to work so plz enjoy this chapter and sorry if flashback sucked** )


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fox And Cat of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and in next chapter ther will somthing special ohh and sorry for the crapy grammer** )

Morning came sun was shinin and Naruto opened his eyes seeing Yugito sleeping on his chest was still something that he hasnt goten use to but atleast it made Naruto happy that his adopdive sister was spending time with him Naruto used kawarimi and replased him self with a pillow and went to take a shower after taking shower he went down to for some breakfast.

While Naruto walking down he heared Minato and Kushina talking about something _„i reaseved a leter from Raikage that one of his villagers went missing and i think its Yugito and he sospects that shes her in Konoha and since Chunnin exams he will sending team of genin to patisipate in the exams and find out if his saspicians were true „_ Kushina spoke _Minato if Raikage is sopicias of that then let his genin team come and find out"_ Minato replayed _ok but what if he wants to take her back and what Naruto told us about how Yugito is beeing treeted there in Kumo then we wont let him and i think of asighning a onother team captain_ Kushina said _another team captain are you sure Minato_ Minato spoke back _yes that way your team will learn a few new jutsu and also they will grow not only in streangh but also in wisdome cose i saw how Naruto thinks his not n ordeneri genin_ Kushina spoke _what makes you sure_ Minato replayed _cause the way he thinks is on the same level as Hokage i think Naruto and the restoo f your team Kushina will a fine Chunnin maybe even a jonin_ Kushina said _what Jonin but i dont think they're ready for the life of Jonin i wont allow for Naruto and Yugito to become a Jonin Minato they are our children no Chunnin maybe but not Jonin i wont allow it and thats my final word Minato or you'll sleeping in the guest room_ Minato flinched and sweatdroped cause everyone knew that when Kushina said she wont allow somethings for she ment and for Naruto that was like taking away his dream but he knew a way to become a Jonin without Kushina knowing it ( **A/N the way of what Naruto is thinking about that will be few chapters later sorry** ).

Naruto heared they're conversation and went to talk to Minato and Kushina about that _„hey Mom Dad can we talk_ Kushina replayed _sure thing sweety what do you want to talk about_ Naruto said _it about Yugito and what your were talking about_ Minato and Kushina sweatdroped and thought _damn he heread us maybe we should tell him the trooth Naruto desurves to know_ Minato spoke _„yes Naruto its about Yugito and Raikage and since your heared everything that makes us worry if Raikages sospicains will comfermend he will be coming for her and were a fraid cause your will lose a sister and we will lose a daughter that we always wanted_ Naruto replayed _that wont happen Raikage is forgeting a rule about clans that Hashirama made and with our alighance with Ame they wont tray anithing stupid_ ( **A/N in this fanfiction Ame and Konoha are alies** ).Naruto continued to tell Minato and Kushina about that law thats when he senced Yugito walking down the stairs and desided to chenge the sobject pointing out that Yugito is coming down the stairs and both Minato and Kushina went along cause all three of them didnt want to hurt Yugito Naruto Minato and Kushina loved Yugito like daughter/sister and there be a hell to pay if someone desides to hurt or harm her in anyway.

All of them finished breakfast and went to the Hokages Office for that discation that Minato wanted they reached Hokages Office Minato set down behind offices dest pulled out Chunnin exam aplications gave them and said _Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze and sai all of you are administerd toparticipate in chunnin exams that will starti n few minutes so plz hurry there_ and with out ferther delay Naruto Yugito and Sai ran out of Hokages Office and ran to the chunnin exam building they made it in the nick of time they entered they building and went up the stairs they reached the second flore and there was a camotion Naruto walked closer and asked one of aplicants from Kiri _hey what going on here_ Kiri genin answered _see thoes_ Naruto nodded _for some reason they wont let us pass throught the door_ Naruto looked at the door number and said to his team _comeone guys lets go_ Yugito and Sai nodded and went pass by the door the went up the stars and heared some yell _are that stupind to realise that its genjutsu_ they looke for a few seconds and wnet up the stairs to the thired flore.

Naruto and his team reached ral room 301went pass throught the door and were welcomes with KI but Naruto Yugito and Sai shruged it off but it still comtinued so Naruto desided to flaire his own KI around the room when Naruto flaired his KI everyone sweatdroped cause Naruto mixed his own KI with Kuramas KI and that combination was so strong that t made few genin to sweatdrop and few to try and find a place to hide but Naruto stoped using his KI and sat down next to where Hinata was sitting ( **A/N i will skip the card part but if you want know i will try to the card part in the next chapter as a flashback** ).  
Ibiki came with poof of smoke and said _ok you brats shut up and sit down testi s now in sessian_ many saw Ibiki and thought _ahh crap were screwed great Ibiki the sadist_ Naruto just shruged it off when they heread ( **A/N sorry but i will also skip the rule part** ) Naruto fliped his exam sheat looked at the questions and started to fill them out same with Yugito Naruto and Yugito were finished in 3-5minutes fliped the exam sheat and sat there Naruto helped Hinata while Yugito just read a book that she found in Minatos and Kushina library the books name was The Tales of Uterly Gusty Ninja when they heared a bell beeing rong everyone stoped and slipped there exam sheats adn waited for the tenth question.

Naruto and Yugito knew that there was no tenth question well not a writen one when Naruto saw that one was rasing his hand he made move and said „ _hey Mr.T &I you really got this going one dont'cha" _when everyone heared they wondered what did he mean by that Naruto saw there faces and continued _ok comeone cant you see it the test perpos was to gether information meening you had to cheet to get answers to all of the nine questions now you understand_ Ibiki was looking at Naruto and thought _hmm this one got the guts to rise up to the chelange lets how will he react when he sees the next phase of chunnin exams_ thats when a crash through the window was heared and everyone was wondering what was that and they all heared a voice" _Anko Mitarashi is here and present are you ready for the next part of the exam ok fallow me"_

Ibiki said to her „ _your earl"_ Anko along with everybody sweatdroped Sakura thought „ _great another loud mouthed danderhead she reminds me of Ino when shes mad"_ Naruto thought" _how did she made to a level of a Jonin i will never understand and how does dad can stand her i wont understand that to"_ everyone exited and made there way to the the forest of death everyone was talking among them selfs thats when they heared a voice „ _perticepens welcome to the Konohas training ground 44 also known as The Forest of Death_ everyone sweatdoped hearing the that name but Naruto was having conversation with Yugito about there plans after the Chunin exams thats when he senced a kunai beeing flong at him Naruto dodged it and disapeared only to reapear where Anko stood a moment ago smirked and said _„you realy need to check your head Anko or go back to training cause if your think that you get the drop on me then your mistaken"_ Anko smirked and said _ha guest your right that whats need to expected from his son no dout_ Naruto flong his own Kunai at Anko and deaspeared again and reapeared behind Anko making her trip so that both could be on a eye level and whispered and hers ear _to badi m not a bit aloder cause if i was then i would make you my girlfriend you get a loto f potentail for greatness_ Narutos coment made Anko blush few minutes later gates of The Frest Of Death were unlocked when everyone heared begin they entred the Forest Of Death and second phase of Chunnin axems began Naruto Yugito and Sai were making they're way through the forest with no afert cause they knew every nook and cranny of the forest thanks to the ANBU black op Named Yugao they found a team from Kumo and confronted them knocking out and geting there heavens scrole now that they had both scrolles Naruto Yugito and Sai made the're way to the tower in the midle of The Forest Of Death while on they're way to the tower al of them ran into team 7 fight with Orochimaru and desidet to help Naruto and Yugito entred there tailed beast modes while Sai was prepering a scrolle to seal away the body Naruto and Yugito were to much for the Orochimaru in there bijju modes and he ran off with the tail between his legs but not without leaving a presant for Sasuke before team eleven showed up Orochimaru maneged to bite Sasukes neck and give him a curse mark.

Now that Orochimaru was dealt with Naruto Yugito and Sai were making they're way to the tower and made it there on few hours thy escorted to the living qurters so that they can rest for the next part of the second phase of Chunin exams.

Naruto woke up everyone had made it to the and the mataches began Naruto and kiba was chosen first Naruto and Kiba entred the arena and procter yelled begin and they began Naruto fought valuantly using streatagy while Kiba just kept charging at Naruto with Gatsuga in the end of the match Naruto one and Kiba was escorted out of the the arena with strechers by doctors next fight was between Ino and Sakura they both fought same as Naruto only bothused stratagy in there fight and that fight ended with a draw nest match was between Garra and Rock Lee Garra used sand while Lee was using taijutsu mtach continued to the point that Guy allowed Lee to use eight inner gate and that made Lee to pass out and Garra was proclemed th winner in the match matches contined to the point that only few were left standing they were told that they have a mounth to preparē for the third phase of the chunin exams and with that prealeminary matches ended everyone went to find jonin senseis for there training Kakashi trained Sasuke Rin trained Sakura while Ino was trained by hers father Naruto and Yugito went to ask there parents to train them Naruto asked Minato to train him while Yugito asked Kushina to her and preporatins for the third phase began for aplicants.

( **A/N sorry if i skiped few things but i will try to make it up for that and also there will be few time skips in chapter up a head but even i dont know wich ones it will be plz enjoy ohh and Yugito same age as Naruto they're both are 12 years old** )


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cat and The Fox Of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto and there will be few suprises in upcoming chapters for this fanfiction** )

Naruto and Yugito were training for the third phase of the chunin exams Naruto was training with Minato and Yugito was training with Kushina as the days passed both were training hard and tearing much there days when Minato was training Yugito and Kushina was training Naruto and he was learining much from his mother Naruto also learned about his kekkei genkai from Uzumaki clan's side and now Kushina was teaching him Uzumaki clans's keekei genkai Adamantine Sealing Chains and also sealing Jutsu and Naruto was like prodigi in sealing techniques that made Kushina happy that hers son was embrasing his Uzumaki side with great respect while Yugito was learning Lightning style jutsu from Minato and ecceling in them while Naruto was learning and ecceling in Wind style jutsu that he was learning from Kushina. There were four weeks left before finals of the chunin exams. This days a special for Minato Kushina Naruto and Yugito Kushina desided to teach both Naruto and Yugito Kenjutsu that she learned from hers father and now she deamed both Naruto and Yugito to inheret them and they strated to learn while wielding prectise swords Naruto and Yugito were going against Kushina and getting up parr with her.

Minato also desided to teach them his most powerfull jutsu that made him known as the Yellow Flash and that Jutsu was Flying Thunder God Jutsu hi took out three pronged kunai and flonged it at random location and then Minato desapeared and reapered where his kunai was throuwnd Naruto's and Yugito's eyes were widened and both of there jaws his the ground both Naruto and Yugito ran up to Mianto and said in unison _dad/dad can you teach us that jutsu/ can you teach us that jutsu_ Minato smiled and said _sure if you can keap up that is_ Minato chukled and started to teach both of them Flying Thunder God jutsu after Naruto had unlocked his Lightning affinity and learned few Lightninng style jutsu's Naruto and Yugito were learning Minatos jutsu fast and also made few jutsu's combining Flying Thunder God jutsu that Minato tought them first jutsu they made was (Lightning style: Lighning Flying Thunder Cat) a technique that made a cat apear made out of lightning and and was send to there enemis fast as Flying Thunder God and making n impact so large that no one wanted to piss Naruto off or bad mouth Yugito cause they knew what would happen if they did it Naruto also developed (Lightning Style: Kirin) ( **A/N i know this jutsu was made by Sasuke who tamed lightning but in this fanfiction Naruto developed it instead of Sasuke deal with it plz** )

Four week's later Naruto Yugito and other aplicants stood in the arena where finals of the chunin exams were being held first match was Yugito vs Karui ( **A/N if i forgot to mention and mentioned that there were perticipents from all elemental nations sorry** ) Karui wanted to prove that she was the better swordsman then Yugito but she would also take Yugitos unconscious body back to Kumo and Yugito will not alow cause Naruto told her what hers old friends wanted to do to her.

( **FLASHBACK** )

Naruto was walking from Minatos Hokage Office and spoted Yugito called out to her _hey Yugi-chan can we talk_ Yugito reaplyed _sure Naru-kun_ both Naruto and Yugito walked to the park set down on one of the benches in he park and thats when Naruto told her what his father told him. Hearing that made Yugito mad so mad that she almost turned into Matatabi's full form but Naruto calmed her down and they deviased a plan to deal with Kumo's team

( **FLASHBACK END** )

Proctor yelled Begin and the match begon everyone were watching how Yugito match was unfolding since Yugito along with Naruto were trained by Kusina and Minato she was doging Karui's attacks without any efort that made Karui mad and unsheated hers sword Yugito did the same and both lunched at each other Karui tryed to slash Yugito only to stroke by the back of the blade and knocked out procters apeard and and said with chakra inhanced voice _Winned by a knock out Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze_ every spectator not only in Kumo but also Killer Bee's genin team were shocked of what procter said Raikage was in the same boat A looked at Minato and said _explain_ Minato reaplyed _my son found her at nier the gate of Konoha she told me that she was obused in hers old home town i was shocked about how Kumo were treating a little girl whos aspacialy is a Jinchurriki_ A lowered his head down from shame that he couldnt protect Yugito from angry villagers and said to Minato _can ypu promise me that you will raze her a normal girl or as a normal Kunoichi and on missionds never send her alone olso if Akatsuki come after you have full suport from Kumo on your side but lets sighn alighnce and peach treaty after chunnin exams ok ?_ Minato nodded and tehy continued to watch the match Fifth Mizukage was also watching and interested one boy inputicular and that was Naruto cause she wanted to take him to Kiri but she unawear of his skills cause wth the help from Minato and Kushina Naruto was mid Chunin and low Jonin level and also beeing a Jinchurriki and friends to/with the most powerfull of bijju Kyuubi No Yoko aka Kurama was a force to recken with

( **FLAHSBACK** )

 **Ok Naruto i'll teach all about tailed beast chakra mode and also skills that come with it.  
** sure Kurama but will it work **dont worry Naruto it will work cause by the time im done training you in tailed beast chakra mode you will be able to defeat a Hokage level shinobi** ok then when do we start **we start now** Naruto trained hard with Kurama and was learning much from her and learned to enter and exit in/out of tailed beast chakra mode.

( **FLASHBACK END** )

Temari's and Shikamaru's match came fast both fought hard Temari was lunching her wind style jutsu with the help of hers fan while Shikamru was lunching his (Shadow Posation Jutsu) and manged catch Temari in it and after catching Teamri in his shadows he gave up cause Shikamaru used all of his chakra in proses and procter declared Temari as the winner next match was Naruto vs Neji both fought valiantly while Neji was using Hyuga clans fighting style Naruto was fighting style that he learned from Kushina with a strategick assistence Naruto was planing things through while doging Nejis attacks Naruto allready thought ten possible and usefull plans that would work against Hyuga clans fighting style and put them to action and they worked while strategick planing Naruto was able to knock out Neji and win the match while Orochimaru was watching Narutos match he was displeased thinking _that Uzumaki is rode block in my invation of Konoha plan_ other matches went on with the same resolt but when Sasukes match with Garra came up and he was nowhere to be found Minato was going to purspone the match till he heard Mei speaking _sorry Lord Hokage but i sogjest that Uchiha boy is discqualifid from chunin exams cause being late in fight can cause out come of the war between tow villages go to the enemys side and not in Konoha's_ Orochimaru wanted to interwean but was to late when he heared _do to Sasuke Uchiha being late for his match he is disqualifid from the chunin exams so then on to the next match will Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Garra Of The Sand please come down to the arena_ Orochimaru sithed with anger and called of his invation Garra came down from compeditors box via sand shunshin while Naruto used Flying Thunder God technique and teleproted down to the arena when match began Kakashi and Sasuke apeared in leaf shunshin

Kakashi asked _are we disqualifide for being to late_ proctor said _yes next time when your pertisipating in chunin exams ether be few minutes early or on time Hokage doesnt tolarate late comers_ that made Sasuke angry he tryed to attack Garra but was stoped by Naruto who planted an elbow in Sasukes gut thus knocking his out and then throu his towards Kakashi and said _here take your presious Uchiha and get out of the way you interupting my match Kakashi Hatake now move and get out of the way_ Naruto said that Kakshi lowered his head in shame and shunshined to compaditers box where Kushina waited for him with angry scoule that made Kakashi turnwhite as paper shear both Garra and Naruto fought implomenting strategy and there own fighting styles Naruto maneged to deafeat Garra and knock some sence into him that there were people that love and care for him thus winning that match in proses.

Oroshimaru called of the invation but he didnt leave with leaving a present for Hokage and Konoha shinobi Orochimaru summoned a giant two headed snake and left but was comfronted by Naruto who maneged to destry Orochimarus arms in proses by destrying chakra network in Orochimarus arms and also place a seal on his body so that he no longer could use any jutsu that reaquared hand sighnes Naruto Yugito Garra Temari and Shikamaru were called im the middle of the arena where Hokage Raikage and Mizukage were standing all five of them stood in the middle of the arena where all of them were promoted to chunin and were also presented with chunin wests photgrafer was called to make Picture and it was taken and eight copies were made and by one were given to Minato A Mei Garra Temari Shikamaru Naruto and Yugito after the promotion cermony Mei askedMinato if she could talk to two people in his presence Minato allowed it and called Naruto Kushina and Yugito to his Office cause it conserned her to when all of them made it to Hokages Office Minato placed a privosy seal so that no one could hear what they were talking about Mei walked closer to Naruto hugged Naruto and said _Kushina why didnt you tell me that you had two children i would've send them gifts_ Naruto and Yugito were wandering what did she ment by it she looked into Naruto eyes and said _ohh sorry where are my menners my name is Mei Terumi Uzumaki and im your mothers/wifes sister that makes me your ant right Kushina._

That made Kushina a bit nerves so she desaided to tell everyone about hers past and that Uzumaki clan is still alive and is rulled by hers substitue until Kushina returns and takes hers rightfull place as the Yondaime Uzukage of the Hidden Whirpool Village but she didnt what to be seporated form Minato and hers two children thats why she staded in Konoha Mei and A returned to there villages leaving Minato Naruto and Yugito in deap thought about what they heared when they all of them made it to there home with out Kushina knowing it there was a surprise waiting for Kushina that would make Kushina happy so happy infact that she will be crying tiers of joy and it was sronge when the entered there home that when Kushina heard surprise Kushina said _what you all knew_ Minato replayed _yes after chunnin exams ended Mei came to us told us about you her and Hidden Whirpool Village so Me Naruto and Mei palned things out while i called all of you to the Hokages Office Naruto used Hiraishin and teleported home where he made a shadow clone that whent with to the Hokages Office while the originalusing Shadow Clone Jutsu setu up a special selobration party for the children and you with the help of Konoha 12 and there Jonin teachers_ Kushina shed few tiers of joy and the celobration comenced after he celobration ended and everyone went to there homes Kushina was crying tiers of joy that she was able to see hers sister introduce hers children t her and also that Minatos and hers children made it to rank of Chunin that made Kushina deside to Join them as an official team of Konoha Minato Kushina Yugito and Naruto whos using Shadow Clone Jutsu were cleaning there house from the celobration they had when they were done one by one they took a shower and went to get some sleep cause it was to much for them and all them were tired they whised good night to each other went there seporate room of coarse Kushina snuggled up to Minato and Yugito snuggled up to Naruto all of them cover up and fell a sleep

( **A/N next chapter will be full of suprises and maybe Kushina will take Naruto and Yugito and go to look for Tsunade but whos knows what will happen well enjoy** )


	5. Chapter 5

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **i dont own Naruto** )

Morning came Naruto opend his eyes saw Yugito sleeping used Replacment Jutsu with a pillow and silently went down stairs for some breakfast that Kushina was preparing for Naruto Yugito and Minato unknown to her Naruto was walking down stairs along Minato Naruto and Yugito were training for the Finals of The Chunin exams so that Minatoand Kushina desided to give them three days off it was the second day off and also it was Kushinas birthday so Naruto Yugito and Minato met up in Hokages Office and had talk about it ( **A/N ohh Yugito wokeup got dressed and went daown stairs when she heared Minato walk out of his and Kushinas bedroom** )

( **FLASHBACK** )

 _Hey dad why only the two of us called shouldnt you also call mom_ Naruto spoke Minato relyed _sorry Naruto Yugito but its a metter that Kushia cant find out tomorrow will be your mothers birthday and that why i called th both of you here to deside how we'll selabrate it_ Naruto spoke up _well we can make a surprise for her_ Narutos staitment intriged Minato and he said _ok but how can we make it as a surprise_ Naruto replyed _simple we get out of the house say for n axemple Yugito distracts mom with somthing like going shoping for clothes while me you dad Mikoto Uchiha and Hinako Hyuga_ ( **A/N i dont know the real name of Hinata's Hanabi's mother so i thought of one and since Naruto's wifes name is Hinata i desided to there mothers name Hinako Hyuga sorry if i ofended you** ) _set things up for the serprise birthday party and Yugito also invite Hinata and Hitomi if she wants that is aslong if mom is distracted from to notice things and also is away from the house._

( **FLASHBACK END** )

Minato was bafeled about Naruto strategy that was staring at Naruto and wondering what happened to the kid that got in truble all the time and was pranking people Minato wondered about that and desided to ask him about it.

Just before Naruto exited Minato's Hikages Office Minato said _hey Naruto when did you devise sutch a strategy and what happened to you that made you start taking things seariously_ Naruto was stunned a bit about what Minato asked him and answered _dad i/im cant/not a kid any more when i put on this_ Naruto pointed to his headband and continued to speak _in elemental nations once you put your headband you become an adult adn have to leave your childhood behind and also a C-rank mission in Wave country made me realise the resolve and also the path i need take so that one day i can take that hat of yours anlong with its title_ Naruto grinned Minato matched it and Naruto exited Hokages Office to meat up with his friends and also to relay the plan to Mikoto and Hinako about Kushinas birthday party.

Naruto used a Shadow Clone Jutsu to go to talk about the surprise birthday party to Hinako while he persanaly talked to Mikoto about it once he finished to relay the plan all of them started to gather necocery components to make it happen and with that plan Codename Surprise Birthday was sprong into action everyone did ther part of the plan while Kushina went shoping along with Hinata and Hitomi were distracting Kuhina while Naruto Minato Mikoto and Hinako were seting things up for Kushinas birthday Minato was in the Kichen making a cake for Kushina while Naruto with a help from Mikoto Hinako and also few Shadow Clones were setting the dacorations in the living room where they desided to selobrate Kushinas birthday and Mikoto and Hinako were invited while shoping Yugito spoted a perfect gift for Kushina while Naruto was using his shadow clones to finish preporations for the birthday party for his and Yugito's mother and set out to buy a present for Kushina he was looking at all the shops and spoted the right one it was a a two pairs of neckles with two heart pendents at each in each one he desided to buy it and he did now that Naruto had found and bought for Kushina he summend a Shadow Clone to relay that he has bought a present for there mother Kushina mean while Yugito Kushina and Hinako were in clothing store womens side lookng at dresses cheking them out she saw the right one as a present for Kushina she was about ask the store clurk about t when Yugito saw Naruto enter the shop and went to meet up with him Naruto Clone said _i bought a perfect present for our mom but i'll show when we reach home or when you reach my location i will waiting for you at the part_ both nodded and Naruto clone puffed out of existence and the information was releyed to the original when Yugito Hinako were done shoping they went to meet up with Naruto who was waiting for them in the park after all of them met up they went home but unknown for Kushina there was a surprise waiting for her at home.

Thought out and made by Naruto with a little help from Minato Mikoto and Hinako ( **A/N oh sorry about not mentioning it but Mikoto is a live in this story cause Uchiha mesecre nevre took place** ) while goint to back home where a birthday for Kushina will be selobrated Mikoto was remembering how intire Uchiha Clans disrtrict was moved for there current place near the prisong to there previous place where where Hashirama or Tobirama Senju had placed them.

( **FLASHBACK** )

While Minato was dealing with paper work he called a meeting with the countcil about few ideas about Konoha and set out for the concils chaimbers evryone had gethered every clan member inclooding Hyuga Aburame Akamichi and few other clan head since Kushina was the head of the Uzumaki Clan she went to the meeting as well along Fugaku and Tsunade 

( **A/N Tsunade didnt left Konoha cause Naruto and Minato helped her to get over hers fear of blood** ) since Tsunade was the curent head of Senju Clan she was was offered a place on the countcil by the Hokage and was opruved by Daimyo now everyone was sitting in the countclis chaimbers and Minato entered saying _ok now that everyone has gethered the countcils meating is under way first agenda is a funding request that is denied_ Minato was looking at Danzo when he said that _next agenda is denied again_ Minato said that again while looking at Koharu this time and said _ok if there are going to anymore requests about my son or your programs and projects you'll be ditained and placed in prison and marked a traitor and exacuted did i made my self clear_ every one who heard it was qvivoring and sweating of the KI that Minato was realising _now since that is out of the way the final agenda is movement of Uchiha district to there previous placement and i wont hear no for and answer or you want me to repeat what said earlier good now since that is done meating ajurned_ everyone left while Fugaku was still stuned about what Minato said and after recovering from his stuned staite Fugaku was thinking _how Minato going to acomlish that moving n intire district that impossible_ after Fugaku entered Uchiha district he felt a bit weard he looked around and when looked around he saw difent siting and was happy cause of that and desided to call of the Uchiha uprising now and also Minato thought the same way as Second Hokage about Uchiha clan if another Madara would rise he would be delt with quicly. And returnd to his Office to deal wit paper work with a help from Shadow Clone Jutsu.

( **FLASHBACK END** )

When Naruto made it home he Yugito and Mikoto opened the door and entered while Hinako was leading Kushina inside the house where she heared a loud _SURPRISE HAPP BIRTHDAY KUSHINA/MOM_ everyone yelled in unisone and birthday selobration went underway everyone were smiling laughting eating cake that Minato made and also talkingto each other  
everyone gave Kushina presents and Kushian opened them last presents were given by Yugito and Naruto Yugito's present made Kushian hug Yugito but Naruto gave Kushina a present she started shed tiers not out of sedness but out of joy cause inside the box were

( **A/N like i said before were two pairs of necleses with pair of pendets the could be openned on each of them** ) Kushina gave Naruto a hug and kissed his cheek while saying _thank you_ over and over when selobration had died down oe by one everyone left leaving happy family in there own conversation thats when Kushina asked Mikoto if she could train Naruto in genjutsu and she agreed aslong she can spend time with both Naruto and Yugito but unknown to Kushina Yugito asked if she could learn genjutsu from Mikoto aswell and Mikoto agreed aswell to Yugito request and next day after Kushina birthday selobration they srated to learn genjutsu from the Mikoto but since Kurenei recived few days off she desided to help Naruto and Yugito along Mikoto in gentjutsu training and both were lerning much and also were seccesfuly perform there own genjutsu on there teachers that made Kushina hapy that she had children that were like her and Minato combined into a single person who was had sister with similer efects in learning ( **A/N i made both Naruto and Yugito smart like shikamaru in strategy wise but when it comes to lerning a they were like Uchiha minus sharingan** ) when Naruto's and Yugito's training was dond they were on the same level as master class genjutsu users and it was done in a single day all them set out to sleep cause chunin exams finals were next day and Naruto and Yugito arent goint to miss it

 **Time skip next day**

Naruto Yugito and other pertisapents were in the arena and finals were underway Minato Raikage and Kazekage were siting in the in cloding Sasuke was standing in the arena aswell cause he want going to miss Naruto's fight with him in the last match Naruto's and Garras match was the first match that started Naruto looked at Garra and asked Kyubi/Kurama all about it and Kurama replayed that Garra is a same as Naruto and Yugito only Garra posesed Shukaku the one tails fight started Garra sent few sand shuriken towards Naruto and he doged them while trying to figure out how to get past that sand shield of his to land a hit on Garra and Naruto tought of some thing when he remebered Lee's match with Garra and slided down and scored a hit on Garra Garra droping his sand down was surprised that Naruto scored a hit on him and now was scoring more hit on Garra while talking to him hand to hand combat continued till Garra colepsed Garra turned around trying to releas Shukaku's form but before Garra could do that he felt a hand being hit on his stomach and heared Eight Trigrams Sealing Style: Titans Seal Replacment a seal that was used to seal Shukaku into Garra disapeared and was replaced with Uzumaki Clan's seal that was stronger and now Shukaku couldnt get out or influence his host but still give the host the ability to manipulate and controll sand at his will that chosed Garra screem and he passed out form it Kazekage seing that demanded that Naruto ramed the previous seal but Minat just shruged it off and and procter said _winner Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by knock out_ match continued one after the other till they reached Yugitos match agains Sakura Yugito was man about what Sakura said to her about Naruto and dimende that she apoligised but Sakura just shrugen it of but Sakura found out what happens when you piss off an Uzumaki woman the hard way acspasialy when bad mouth there fammily members Kushina was smiling about it before the match started Yugito said to Sakura _im gonna make regrat saying that about Naruto got that pinky_ Sakura replayed _Yugito i said im sorry i dint mean what i sayd about Naruto and with you he -_ but was cut of by Yugito before she could finish it _sorry you a simple apologi will sofice that your wrong pinky your words caused Naruto a great deal of pain how would you feal when you hear words from some dome you love and are willing to do everything just keap her safe and happy that will make them feal like there heart was reaped out of his chest stomped and them placed back in his chest just so that he could feal it later ok enoght talk im going to make your the same pain you made Naruto feal that day_

( **FLASHBACK** )

Yugito was walking from training ground and met up with Sakura who was talking with Ino about boys Yugito desided to join them un the conversation and Yugito asked what Sakura thought of Naruto in a romantic way but unknown to her Naruto was walking towards the training graound them Yugito was traing at to meat up and spend a day like a brother and sister spendng time with each other but when Naruto reach he heard Yugito mention him and desiaded to lissen in in there conversation while Sakura was thinking about how to answer Yugito' question and said _well Naruto is how can i say it is an idiotic moron always the same thing chasing a sensless dream that will never going to achewed im mean seriously how can he achewe the title of Hokage if his nothing but a pofetic brat that has nor knolige nor what t takes for his be Hokage i say that the next Hokage is going to be someone with more stats brane power and also strength like Lord Minato_ Naruto hearing that ran off by Yugito Sakura and Ino Sakura seing Naruto off by them with hurt expretion and with tiers realised what she had just done Yugito seing Naruto run off with hurt expretion and with tiers in his eyes got mad and said to Sakura _look what you done self stuck up bitch Naruto had hopes that you outknolege him but instead you hurt him little get ready cause when finals will come i will do the same thing what you just did to Naruto on phisycaly go that_ thoes words made Sakura shiver like n ice cube was rubbed against hers spine Ino hearing thoes words at the same time said _ohh boy Sakura i thing you just infuriated a wrong person my dad said that the wemon from Uzumaki Clan are like tailed beasts themselfs when they are pissed off and what you just did pissed off one of Uzumaki clans women i sogjest you ask Hinatas mother on how calm down the enger of Uzumaki women she might now cause Lady Hinako grow up as friends with Lady Kushina_ Sakura ran off to find Hinako and ask her how did she calm down Kushina when she was angry.

( **FLAHSBACK END** )

Yugito unlished a berage of jutsu that wnet towards Sakura Sakura doged them one by one seeing Yugito nowhere to found till Sakura felt pain in hers back from the punch that Yugito deliverd to her the mach between Yugito and Sakura continued till Sakura fell unconsias do to chakra depleation declaring Yugito the winner of the match before promotions were delt out and along with west everyone saw feathers Naruto seing it and also being trained by Konohas Genjutsu Mistress and Crimson Princess was able to dispel it and Orochimarus invation began everyone fought valiantly even Minato who with the asintence of Raikage was fighting Orochimaru himself while fighting Minato was able to permanently destroy Orochimarus arms chakra network and seal off his jutsu with Orochimaru raning away and invation was delt with promotion was continued with Minato Kushina and Raikage standing infornt the lucky aplikents Minato spoke _ladies and gentleman thoes who perticipated and made to the finals i Minato Namikaze The Fourth Hokage congradulate you for making to the finals ad passing the exam while thouse who made it to the second phase but lost in the finals i comend for that and there always be a next time when your name will said please present your self and take your west along with promotion Shikamaru Nara you fought with stateegic input in your match and showed your self among he clan heirs and Daimyo him self was impresed and thus i promote you to chunin come and pick up your west Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze you fought valiantly and sowed off and dassled evryone in the arena with you jutsu and earned yor promotion to chunin come and take your west along with promotion and last Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze you showed not only you intelect and strategy during a tough battle and also showed everyone in the arena and that has also inpresed Daimyo making this day a special and also a first in Konohas history that a genin is promoted to a jonin now come and take your west and wear it with honor and with this the Chunin exams has come to a closer train and study hard so that the next time you can acheave the rank of Chunin and move up in you shinobi carrier_ Minato finished his speach and everyone left Minato with Raikage wet to his Office to have conversation about few things while Naruto Yugito and his friends went to selobrate it Sasuke was disapointed cause hi didnt make it to chunin rank but maybe next he will make it to rank of chunin Kushina was happy and sad at the same time caus now she would have to retern to hers house wife duty but she didnt mind it she acomplished what she set out to do and now hers children were chunin and jonin level ofcoarse that made Kushina think what Naruto will teach his team but shruged it off and went to prepare congratulation dinner for hers family while everyone were going to there houses for some R&R and also night sleep

( **A/N sorry it took this long but the next chapter will be a serprising one cause Naruto and Yugito will set out to find a sertain blond medic ninja but that will be in the next chapter so plz enjoy the story** )


	6. Chapter 6

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **i dont own Naruto** ) ( **A/N sorry for the crappy grammer** )

Naruto opened his eyes looked at the clock and saw that it was 2am in the morning fealing someone nuzzling in his chest seing it was Yugito got him thinking _hmmm we always share the bed when we sleep its always together in the same bed and Yugito is Uzumaki Namikaze in all but blood._ When Naruto realised what he was thinking he blushed cause he was thinkng that that both of them might be girlfriend and boyfriend he liked that idea but what about there parents will they apruve or denie there relationship but while Naruto whas thinking about Yugitos and his future he didnt notice that hi mother Kushina was standing and looking at both of them through a small crack between the door and smiled at both of them.

Kushina was happy that Naruto was finaly finding a girl he loves not like a sister but as a girlfriend that made here so happy that sight that Kushina was looking at made her shed teirs of joy mean while Naruto was still cought up in his thougts untill he heared Yugito moan in hers sleep _mmmm Naruto your such a good kisser kiss me more_ Naruto blused hearing that both were only teenagers and Yugito was already dreaming about Naruto and her kissing each other Kushina hearing that placed hers hand on hers mouth to stifull the sobbs thining that both are old enough to have a relationship ether with each other and some one else Naruto was thinking and while he was thinking he didnt realised that soothing sound of her sleeping made sleep clame Naruto and he fell a sleep dreaming that Yugito and him were on a date on and were having a picknic in the nier by forest that located behind Hokage monument or shoul i say on top of Hokage monument.

While still sleeping Naruto and Yugito dreamt that smae dream that they were on a date and now that both had finished eating they're food started kissing with each other and it leading to to deap passionate make out slowly Naruto was unbottoning Yugito's shirt it was getting good till he heared a noise of the alamr clock ringing in his ear same could be said for Yugito both of them cursed the alarm clock Yugito got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day while Naruto was still in the bed on his back in deap thought but this time it was about the dream he saw _that dream felt like it was real am i starting to devalope fealings for Yugito_ Naruto blushed while thinking that Yugito was thinking the same thing but both realised that it was still to early for them to have a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship after both took a shower went to the kitchen ate there breakfast and set out for the day to train now that Naruto and Yugito were chunin that didnt ment that they slouching around they trained with Kurenai and hers team when they werent on missions with Kakashis team when they were around Naruto and Yugito even trained with Guys team well mostly they were sparing with Neji and TenTen while Lee and Guy were in ther own world.

After there training was done they went home for some lunch and helped around Kushina with house chorse with Yugito's and Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu's help she was able to complete house chorse a lot fast after then Naruto and Yugito went to the Hokage Office to check if Monato could give them some missions they cna complete entering the Hokages Office they saw that Minato was strugeling with paper work so they desided to help aswell Minato with his paperwork plus it also served as training in politics and Hokages job cause Minato new that eather Yugito or Naruto would take over his dutise when they will be a bit older after they learned a few things in politics they set out of Hokages Office since they had week off they they dedicate two days to help Kushina around the house and alos to help Minato in the Office and also to learn few things in politics on the third day off they went to the Hokages Office to request a time off for training cause they wanted to learn Kenjtusu from Kushina and with out realising that Mifune was in Hokages Office when Naruto and Yugito asked Minato that request he asked if Mifune could help in there Kenjutsu training Minato agreed cause he sawt a huge potential in Naruto and thought _one day this boy will surpass not only his parents but also the master swordsman in all the Nations i have make hi a master swordsmen and with Crimson Death that can be acheved a lot faster_ since everyone knew that Kushina can go head to head and toe to toe with ether Mifune or with every other master swordsman.

Minato granted Naruto and Yugito there time off and egreed to Minfunes offer and with that both Naruto and Yugito started training with Kishuna and Mifune months passed and both Naruto and Yugito were already onpar with high class swordsmen but they were still leagues apart to be onparr with Mifune or Kushina so they continued to train with Mifune and Kushina after another later they were onpar with Kushina and Mifune infact both Naruto Yugito maneged to get few ripsi n Kushinas clothing and also get few cracks in Mifunes armor with that Kushina and Mifune said _we have thought the both of you everything we know about swordsmenship now its up to you to move on and also if you to find a some who is deamed to learn these skills in Kenjutsu pass our skills on to them and if they happen to your son or daughter pas on these skills to her as a birthright_ after Kushina Mifune wre done talking both Naruto and Yugito blushed a bit about what Kushina sais to them and after Kushina was done talking to both of them she ran to the compound to get a chenge of clothing cause the one that she was wearing had tears in them aspatialy around breast area cause when she was around the house she dind wear a braw and she forgot to wear one today so she ran as fast she could while covering hers breasts with hers hands to get chenged after Naruto's and Yugito's training in Kejutsu was done they went to reaquest a mission and they got one is was an ascort duty Naruto and Yugito need to escort an actress to hers home land that actress was Koyuki Kazahana afuture fudal lord for the land of Snow/Spring.

Ascort was seccesfull they retuned Koyuki Kazahana to hers home and just for that Naruto reseaved a special present from he at that present was a kiss on cheeck and also two Pictures one showed both of them having a good time while the other one showed Yugito Koyuki with Naruto in the middle with both of his wraped around there hips Yugito reseaved the same pictures that Naruto reseaved all four picturs autographt on the back the pictures Naruto looked at the Picture where both Yugito and Koyuki were next to him and his arms were wreped around there hips made him blush Yugito blushed aswell since the mission was done they returned home and there way Naruto and Yugito encountered a missing nin both of them fought and meneged to defeat the missing nin but the fealing that they could be separated from each other made them take huge step forward so they leaned close to each other and kissed the kiss they shared was long and passionate after they bore both breathing hard cause they're kiss left them not anly stuned but also thinking that that kiss was there promise to each other that Naruto and Yugito wont get seporated form each other that they will stick together no matter what while they were half way back to Konoha they desided to rest a bit and enjoi each others company Naruto set down against a tree and Yugito set down right between his legs that made Naruto wrap his arms around her and say _Yugi-chan i will be there for always as soon we return home im going to ask dad to teach me Hirashin so that we can be together even if were on defrent missions i wont let anyone harm my Yugito_ hearing thoes words Yugito blushed cause finaly there was a family for her and also that loved her as a girl ori n few years a women that made her shedd tiers of joy Yugito turned hers head and said to Naruto _your so sweet Naruto but lets agree that both of us will protect each other ok and will also go on missions together so i can be with Naru-chan also lets both learn fathers Hiraishin technique ok cause i wont stand by it if my boyfriend is protacting me while his girlfriend just stands and watched ok_ Naruto nodded his head and leaned in to kiss Yugito again and they both shared a passionate kiss again both of them stood up and went on there way to Konoha to report there mission to the Hokageand also to request a surtain proposition to Minato and Kushina.

Both Naruto and Yugito made it to Konaha and went to the Hokages Office to report there mission that it went seccesfuly and also to drop of two sertain scrolls one was a treaty between Konoha and Land Of Spring and the other one scroll was marrige areedment between Naruto and Koyuki but unknown to Naruto in marrige agteement there was also Yugito signiture but it was hidden with Genjutsu that Yugito cast to make it invisible Naruto and Yugito set out of Hokages Office till they heared a loud _WHAT ANBU GET KUSHINA NOW_ both Naruto and Yugito laughed as they both ran out of Hokages tower to enjoy there time on top of Hokage monument

They were spending there time on Hokage monument while they kissed they broke for air and then continued to kiss after they reaganed there breaths they did that till it was evning once both Naruto and Yugito saw a that sun was setting they stuck around to was a sunset and it was beautifull when sun had set they went to they're home once they reached Namikaze compouned door they stilled them selves for what was about to happen both Naruto and Yugito entered there home and saw Kushina with gliming look in hers eyes while Minated had annoyed look in his eyes both Naruto and Yugito saw that and said _ummm Mom Dad we can explain_ Minato said _ok but lets go to the leaving room cause me and your mother want to hear the houl storry_ Naruto and Yugito gulped and went tot he leaving room they set donw and started to tell there stroy to Minato and Kushina once they were done telling there story to there parents Minato and Kushina looked at each other sighed and said _ok since you to have kissed it leaves a one question do you love each other and are you sure that you want to go through this?_ Naruto and Yugito nodded and said _yes we have now regrets about what we did and befor you say that were brother and sister know this that were brother and sister in all but blood so that rule dosent oply to us and im ready to take a responcebility fr what ever action i take or make_ Kushina replyed this time _since both of you have com to an agreement that means we have to prepare for the wedding that will not only be between the both of you but also between Naruto and Koyuki Kazahana_ hearing that Naruto stood up and went to send a message to Koyuki that there marrige had been aprooved and with that everyone went to have dinner wash up and get some sleep cause everyone in the Namikze Family knew that there days just got a bit interesting.

( **A/N like i sad in the begining sorry for the crappy grammer and i thought that it would be nice if this story had few aditions to the it surprise to thoes who worent expecting marrige between Naruto Yugito Namikze and Koyuki Kazahana and in next chaper there will few surprised alswell but for now plz enjoy this one** )


	7. Chapter 7

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

 **(A/N i dont own naruto and sorry for crappy grammer** )

It early morning sun was rising and busy life of Konoha was starting to awake little by little sun was shinined throug a window of a bedroom where a pair of a certain blonds slept Naruto opened his eyes streched and felt a weight on his left side of chest look down seeing Yugito sleeping soundly he smiled and something wanted to plant his lips apon hers and give her a morning kiss but he forced it down kawarimi him self with a pillow that the same size as Naruto was went to the kichen for breakfast smelling some thing delicious Naruto's stomac growled Naruto seeing Kushina making breakfast so early he wanted to know why she was up so early and he did that by saying _morning mom_ Kushina replyed _morning Naru-chan_ Naruto said _umm mom why are you up so early in the morning_ Kushina answered _cause i wanted to show you something ohh and by the way Naru-chan it seams that your father desided that you will go on training trip to a location that near Lightning country there you learn how to control you tail beast power both you Naru-chan and Yugi-chan aswell but i will go along on your training trip well me and Jiraiya The Pervert_ ( **A/N i thougt that it would nice if Jiraiya had title of a perver in Konoha maybe in all Elemental countrys** ).

But Naruto used the same name on Jiraiya when he ten years old and that was Pervy-Sage Tsunade used his title when all of them gathered in the same room to discus few things and thoes were about Raikages ofer to help Naruto and Yugito with they're Bijju and he proposed that Naruto and Yugito along with Kushina and Jiraiya since Kushina didnt trust Lightning country's Daimyo cause he ordered to kidnep Kushina for hers Bloodline but when he heared that Raikage offered Kushinas children he was happy cause he would be able to get there so called weappon back and also they get Kushina's or sould i say Uzumaki Bloodline for Lightning country but was stoped by ten fengs of Lightning ( **A/N lightning coutrys vertion of Guardian shinobi twelve** ) and was also releaved of his status as daimyo few weeks later a new Lightning coutrys daimyo was chosen and took place of previous one his name was Saji Tsuyoshi and the curent Lightning countrys lord's name was Saki Minami ( **A/N yup i there will be a first female daimyo in this story so enjoy** )

After the new daimyo was chosen she staited that Jinchurriki knowen as Yugito Nii will not be hunted anymore or treated porly or thought as a weapon for countrys personal usige that was passed as a law in Kumo and also Yugito was pemited to come and go in Lightning country when she wants cause the new Lightning daimyo thought of Yugito as a daughter and wanted to meet her personaly but she overrulled by preavious daimyo and now Saki Minami was the new daimyo and also could make new laws while taiking care of daimyo bussnes she herd a report from one of the ten Fengs of Lightning about Yugito's acomplishments and sent a letter to Hokage saying that she wanted to meet Yugito Uzumaki Namikaze Minato was serprise about that and called all of his family to the Hokages Office for a meeting when all Uzumaki-Namikaze got into Hokages Office Kushina asked Minato _Minato why did you call all of us_ Kushina was worried that something happened with eather Yugito or Naruto Minato while they were on mission he saw that and said _Kushina dont worry Naru-chan and Yugi-chan were and are ok mission was completed seccesfuly now with that done a letter for the new Lightning Daimyo came and she wants to meet Yugito and Naruto and you as well Kushina so she apoligize for the actions of the preavious Daimyo's actions_ everyone hearing that were wondering what he ment by that so Minato read the letter out loud _Dear Hokage i seek adiance with Yugito Nii Uzumaki Namikaze along with NarutoUzumaki Namikaze and his his mother Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze so that i can apoligize to her personaly for the actions of the preavious daimyo and i also seceraly apoligize for third Raikeges actions of an obduction atempt on you Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and meet my future son in law_ ( **A/N here comes that shocker** )

 _Senceraly yours_

 _Lightnign daimyo_

 _Saki Minami Nii_

When all them heared that Yugito smiled that finaly hers mother acheaved hers dream ( **A/N i dont know if Yugito has or had a mother but i thought that it would be nice if she had a mother in this story sorry for shocking surprise)** _Yugito you had a mother why didnt you tell us_ Minato asked and Yugito answered _sorry mom dad but you never asked well Naru-nii asked and i told him_

( **FLASHBACK)**

 _Hey Yugi-nee do you have a mom_ Naruto asked Yugito and she answered _yes Naru-nii_ _i have a mom and she is a very importan figure in Daimyo's countcil but no one lissens to her cause of the corent Daimyo but i heared that she is doing to be the new Daimyo very soon_ Naruto was widened his eyes and was in AWWWW like look he droped the look on his face and said _Yugi-nee if we ever get married you will make sure that your mom is the the one will unite us in holy matrimony_ Yugito was stunned with what Naruto said and also she was blushing so much that she couldnt hold it and gave Naruto hers first kiss Naruto returned it and gave Yugito his first kiss aswell ( **A/N in Naruto anime Naruto and Sasuke kiss by acsident so i desided that Naruto and Yugito will give each oter there first kiss)**

After i minutes wert hof kissing they broke off and said to each other _lets keap this a secret ok Yugi-nee ?_ Yugito reaplyed _ok Naru-nii_ but anknown to that Kushina was stanting out side Yugitos room and was watching the holl thing happening Kushina blushed and thought __ _finaly Narutoand Yugito found some one for each other i wonder how long will it take till there will be little copies of Naru-chan and Yugi-chan running around the house awww i cant wait when that happens_ Kushina left to make dinner for hers family blushing like tomato knowing that Yugito had a mother aswell

( **FLASHBACK END)**

Kushina new about how Yugito was looking at Naruto and the look that Yugito was giving Naruto was that of a love and caring not like mother but like a girlfriend when Yugito thought she blushed but that was always interuped but other taughts _aww Naru-nii is so cute and hot when he looks at me awwwww what im gonna do i wanna tell him that i love not as sister but as girl who wants to be with hers boyfriend for ever but i dont thing that will happen he doesnt look at me like that_ little did she knew that Naruto was eyeing her and thinking that same thing but both Naruto and Yugito were also thinking at the same time _what if he/she finds some else then will be happy with out him/her in my life no i need to preavent that from happening i need to tell him/her how i feal about her/him_ with that resolve both Naruto and Yugito went to a seclued spot for a talk but what both realy wanted to do was to confess there fealing for one an other but Naruto knowing that they run into Konohas loud mouth gosipe queen Ino Yamanaka so Naruto called Yugito to his room for talk after Yugito entred Narutos room he locked the door and place silince seal on the howl room so that no one knew about what hs going to tell Yugito Naruto was a bit nervus but he gethered his thoughts and said _Yugi-chan i caled yo to my room so i can tell you some thing_ Yugito was nerves aswell and said _o-ok Naru-chan w-what is it that you want tell me_ Naruto Naruto calmed him self down and said _Yugi-chan i love you not as sister but as a girl of my dreams when you smile i feel like an angel is standing infront of me when you touch my hand i feel you warmth and kindness and love wash over my body and that makes me happy when you close to me i feel like i can do anithing what im saying is that you my beautifull Hime and also an Angel who i wanna share my love with_ with thoes words Naruto made Yugito tear up a bit and she said _Naru-chan when im with i feel like im in high heaven i feel like my life is complete like im flying when you near me i can take on the howl world when you smile i feel you kindness go over my body when hold me close i feel your love wash over me aswell im saying that i love you Naru-chan not as a brother but as a boy and i want to be with you for the rest of my life._

Both Naruto and Yugito cofessed to each other and that made them happy finaly Naruto found some one who understood how he felt and that some one was Yugito Nii Uzumaki Namikaze his adopted sister both Naruto and Yugito kiss but it wasnt just a kiss kiss that they shared ths time was deap and passionate that it lasted for minutes but form them it felt like hours but soon they need air and they broke the kiss feeling dissy a little cause of the kiss they smiled at each other Naruto canceld out his silence seal and unloced the door so that Yugito would go to hers room but she didnt want to Yugito wanted share the bed with Naruto pouting Yugito said to him _i wanna spend the night in your room with you_ Naruto replyed _ok but tomorrow you will slip in your room ok cause i want to ask mom if she can fing a bigger room for both of us ok Yugi-chan_ Yugito replayed _ok Naru-chan_ and again little did they know Kushina saw the holl thing and knew what Naruto is going to ask her but Minato also saw it and contected a contractor to renovate Naruto room so that a couple would feat in it Naruto and Yugito felt a presence and looked out side the window but found no one both closed the window and went to take share a shower while Naruto and Yugito were taking a shower Kushina and Minato were doing the same after everyone took a shower they went to sleep but Kushina and Minato were in conversation about Naruto and Yugito and there plans for both of them and there rooms cause it seams that Minato desided to remove the wall that was seporating Naruto's and Yugito's room uniting into a single room so the they could always be together Naruto laid down on his bed Yugito laid down aswell and snuggled closer to Naruto so that she could use his chest as a pillow and fell a sleep Naruto coverd both of them and fell a sleep aswell Minato did the same as Naruto and Kushina did the same as Yugito and evryone went to dreamy Lala land wishing to each of them a good night

( **A/N sorry that dilade it but i hade to work also i waset fealing well for three days and i had to pospone but that wont happen again i will write and upload a new chapter when i can or when i have a one or two days off so plz ejoy this one ohh and this chapter is about Yugito finding out about marrige between Naruto and Koyuki and that she felt that she wanted also to marry Naruto but that will come in the next chapter so like i said before plz enjoy this chapter ladys and gentlmen)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto ohh and sorry for crappy grammer)**

Naruto woke up 30 minutes earlier then others or so he thought in the Namikaze compound saw Yugito sleeping on his sholder and while holding Yugitos head he replace his shoulder with a wraped up blenket and went to tkae a shower after the shower he went to the kitchen to eat breakfast seing the light in the kitchen he went closer and heared a a voice coming from it there were Kushina and Minato talking about birthday plans for Yugito and Naruto ( **A/N in this story Yugito and Naruto were born in the same day only in difrent villages)** Naruto made shore that he was non noticed by supresing his chakra and was lissening to Minato's and Kushina's conversation _Minato are you shore about this i meen Naruto wants it but what about Yugito she has fsame kinda feeling that Naruto and Kuyuki have between them if we alow this Yugi-chan will be devastated by this_ Minato replayed _i know Kushina but what can i do its not like i can propose a deal to Lady Koyuki that that if need to marrie Naruto she will have to go against Yugi-chan_ hearing that Naruto was wondering if Koyuki would be ok if Naruto merried not only her but olso Yugito aswell so he desided to send Koyuki a leater about this proposal and he did.

( **Time ship one day later)** messnger hawk was flying towards Konoha with a replay from Koyuki Kazehana mesenger hawk see Naruto in training field flo down towrds Naruto. Naruto seing this axtanded his arm and hawk lended on it Naruto reached out and took the messege and read it

 _Dear Naru-chan it would be better if you merried both of us but i most see her in person so in few days i will be visiting Konoha to talk with Yugito and also to see you to my love ohh and you better be ready for me cause i will need some where to spend a night and i would like to spend it in your room and also i would like talk about finalising a treaty between Land of Spring and Konoha and your presence will be recuired cause i wont finalise it with out you in Hokages Office_

 _Senceraly your_

 _And with Love_

 _Koyuki Kazahana daimyo of Land of spring_

Naruto read that leater and was happy thta his fiance will be wissiting him and Yugito alswell to have a talk with her Naaruto continued his training with two new jutsus he was developing one was Wing Style: Dragons Breath and the other was Wind Style: Dragons Claw Demon Destroying Slash ( **A/N this wind scar from Inuyasha when Inuyasha used his own fang to reforge his blade and the first one is the same as fire style dragons breath only with wind chakra nature** ) Naruto was done with his tranning and of also completed with fine tooning Dragons Breath Jutsu there awas only left to fine toon Dragons Claw Demon Destrotying Slash but since it was evening he desiden to do it tomorrow cause tomorrow will be a long day cause Koyuki will be vissinting him and Yugito and also she will be talking with Minato about finalysing there treaty Koyuki and Naruto got to nkow each other while he was on a missing and while he was on a mission he and Koyuki fell in love each other they wonted to spend a night together sharing a room or a tent but they couldent cause of Sakura and film crew but Naruto Koyuki still found a way to sneak out for a date now it was dinner time in Namikaze family compound and after that everyone went to get some rest.

Next day Naruto woke up early again replaced his shoulder with a wraped up blaked while holding Yugitos head with his hand took a shower made a instent ramen and went to fone toon his Demon Destroying Slash Jutsu he finaly fin tooned it and could imploment it in battle any time he needed Naruto dindt even need need to use any hand sighnes to use Demon Destrying Slash when Naruto tested it and resolts were sadesfying it was 8:00 in the morning when he finished his training and he had all day to spend with Koyuki Kazahana and Yugito the resto f the Namikaze fimily woke up around 7:00 am in the morning went to take a shower and eat breakfast and saw a leter for them and read it _eat without me i already eat ohh and if you need me im the training ground fine tooning few new Jutsu i developed oh and Dad my fiance will be visiting Hidden Leaf Vilage to talk with Yugi-chan a you about finalysing the treaty between Land of Spring and Hidden Leaf Village Naruto_ Minato read the note out loud Kushina started to think that Naruto was leaving them but she calmed down when she heared that he was training and also hearing that Koyuki was going to visit them made her more happy that one of the future daghters in law will visit future mother in law.

Minato was also happy that he was going to be father in law and Koyuki was going to be his daughter in law Naruto was thinking where to rake Yugito and Koyuki for a date and finaly made a desition to take then on picnick behind Hokage monument and that was a great idea he even asked Iruka for an advise and told his idea and Iruka told Naruto that it was grat idea for a date cause Iruka took Ayame there for they 're date and cvoted what Ayame told him _that it was the best date i ever had_ Naruto smiled and left saying thank you Iruka-sensei Koyuki went to Hidden Leafe Villege gate hid him self and waited when Koyuki was going to arive to great her personaly and also to escort her to Hokages Office while they would make out inside hers carege but Koyuki had other plans in mind she wanted to talk with Yugito first and then visit Hokages Office.

Naruto waited and saw a caraven in distence seing it Naruto readid him self and came out along with Izuma and Kotetsu and asked to show them there documents Koyukis guards said _this is Lady Koyuki requesting an odiance with Lord Hokage_ Izumo and Kotensu answered _is expacting you but you will have to wait for few minuted his currently in a meeting with the countcill_ Koyuki showed hers head and said _that ok i can wait besides i need to talk to friend of mine isnt it right my Naru-love_ Naruto nodded and said _right my Yuki-love and i also would likt to escort you to her personaly if you dont mind that is_ koyuki replayed _that would be great my Naru-love_ and both Koyuki and Naruto went to meet up eith Yugito while hers caraven were dismist and was told to wait at the Hokage's tower.

Naruto and Koyuki entered a training graound where Yugito was currently training to have talk with her Yugito seeing Naruto stoped hers training and went to take shower after shower she dressed apropreate for a meetin with Koyuki Naruto led them in his Family study and said _well girls i'l be leaving you for a minute to have your privasy cause i have to take care of few things_ and left stubling at the side of a coutch and almost anly to catch him self agains a strair case railing Koyuki and Yugito giggled at his actions and started there conver stion about Naruto Yugito told Koyuki about Naruto childhood and his skills and what he went trough just to abtaine a rank of chunin while Yugito's and Koyuki's conversation vent on Koyuki mentioned Yugito if she would like to share Naruto with her and also be the second wife that will marrie Naruto Yugito hearing that said a loud YES tiering up with tiers of joy cause she was happy that she would marrie Naruto along with Koyuki and be his wife or should i say be with him for the resto f his and hers life but then both heard an eep and went to look who was it seeing that it was Hinata Koyuki asked her the same question she asked Yugito seing deturmination in Hinatas eyes _would like to share Naruto with me and Yugito_ Hinata nodded and all three girls giggled Hinatas father also was for it cause not only he saw how Hinata looked at Naruto reminded him how Hitomi looked at him with love and passion and also Hiashi and Minato were close friends and Hiashi wanted no one accept Naruto to marry Hinata.

After few minutes Naruto returned to his family study to find Koyuki Yugito and Hinata having a conversation Naruto blushed seing Hinata and it dint go unkniticed by girls who rushed towards Naruto Yugito wraped hers arms around Naruto's right arm Koyuki wraped hers arms around Naruto's left arm and Hinata preset herself resting hers amrs and head againt Narutos chest while blushing Naruto blushed and said _girls if your want to share then thers planty of me to go around_ and he leteraly ment it cause of Shadow Clone Jutsu he could have three dates at the same time and also he could please three girls at the same time aswell Yukie Yugito and Hinata hearing that kissed him on lips with turns seeing how all three girl look at him he made a shadow clone for each of them Yugito and Hinata saw it ran towards Naruto Shadow Clone humped him and kissed him passionately same was with Hinata while Yukie wraped hers arms around real Naruto and they both kissed with passion.

After there passionate scssion Koyuki went to Hokages Office with Naruto as hers ascort while talking along the way when they made it to Hokages tower the went towards Hokages Office Koyuki said _Naruto why dont you stay and lissed what i have to say to your father_ Naruto replayed _Yukie-love i would lve that and at seams that my father wanted me in the Office aswell for some unsertain reason_ hearing that made Koyuki happy cause she wanted to move Land of Spring close to Hidden Leaf Village so she could be with Naruto both entered the Hokages Office and there conversation started there conversation vent on when both Naruto and Minato heared that she would like to move the Land of close to Hidden Leaf Village so she could be close to Naruto but abgencted to that and said _Yukie-love you can do that you are there daimyo besides my fath- i meen Lord 4th had tought me Flying Thunder God techneque so you dont have to move i can visit you any time i want so can Yugito and Hinata aswell_ when Minato heared he wanted to know what Naruto ment by that.

Narutotold the hole thing to Minato that he sent a letter to Koyuki and she replayed that she wanted meet Yugito and talk to her Naruto also told Minato that how Hinata got chaught lissening in there conversation and agreed to hers proposal and Naruto finished that now he was engaged to three beautyfull girls and he loved it but with out both Naruto and Minato knowing Kushina Hitomi and Hiashi were lissening to there conversation and moved along to an empty room for a talk Kushina spoke first _well looks like i'l three daughters in law and also three or six grand children to spoile_ Hitomi and Hiashi were thinking the same thoughts Naruto was spending his time with Koyuki Yugito and Hinata al four of them went on a pickinc date as Naruto made all the arangements behind Hokage monument Yugito Koyuki and Hinata liked it all four of them spent togather allday but al of them would also going to be spending there time tigether sleeping in the same room and sharing the same bed is was evening and Naruto inwited Koyuki and Hinata for dinner.

They had conversation while they eat dinner after dinner they washed dishes went to take a shower and rest cause tomorrow will be another day and Naruto will be spending time with drop dead gorgeous girls around with him and also Naruto will get jealous look form girls and guys Naruto leyd down and his back Yugito lyed down and placed hers head and Naruto's right shoulder while Koyuki lyed and down and placed hers head on Naruto's left shoulder and Hinata lyed down on chest and used Naruto's chest as hers pillow Naruto with a help form Yugito cover all them up they said goodnight and fell asleep knowing that tomorrow Naruto will have dates filled day

( **A/N sorry i held up on writing this chapter i had to do few things but i write next chapter soon and also future chapters there will be surprised and „spoiler" in next chapter Tsunade will see Naruto and fall for him and have a talk with Koyuki Yugito and Hinata but you have to wait for that chaper next time thx and plz enjoy this one and have a nice day lays and gentleman)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **i dont own Naruto Naruto anime and manga belongs to Masashi Kashimoto** )

Naruto opened his eyes seing two beautys sleeping on his chest he smiled and kissed both Yugito and Koyuki on there forheads and squirmed out of there grasp and wet to take a shower and preparē breakfast for all of them while making brakfast he was humming a cheerfull tune Naruto was happy cause today he awas going on a date with Yugito and Koyuki Narutos parences woke up smelled a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen and wet down to see who in the kitchen coocking when bothMinato and Kushina saw Naruto making breakfast there eyes bacame like wide and there jaws droped to the ground both of them thought _when did Naruto learned how to cook_ when they smelled that delicious Kushina thought _i'll ask where Naruto learned how to cook later._

Naruto knew that his parents were in the kitchen and saw him he turned around and said _morning Mom Dadyour probobly wondering were did i learned how to cook i asked Ayame and Kurenai to teach me_ Minato and Kushina set down at the tabele Naruto made last preporations removed the aron and went to wake up Koyuki and Yugito up Naruto went in his bedroom seing Yugito and Koyuki snuguling a wraped up blenket he made a shadow clone who went to Koyuki and both Narut oadn his shadow clone whispered in Yugito's and Koyuki's ears _Yugi/Yukie-chan wake up or you'll breakfast_ that didnt work cause he heared _mmmm please five more minutes_ Naruto tryed everything he could come up with and that he used what he had in the last resort Naruto and his shadow clone leaned in and kissed both Yugito and Koyuki open there eyes and kissed him back it after few minutes that felt like hours the need for air kiccked in and both Yugito and Koyuki borke for air and both said _mornin Naru-kun/koi_ Naruto and Koyuki grew closer when Naruto was escorting her to the Land Of Spring Yugito hearing that started pouting Naruto seing that said _morning Yugi/Yukie-hime_ both Yugito and Koyuki blushed at what Naruto called them.

Naruto Yugito and Koyuki made it down stairs and went to the kichen were Minato was reading a new paper and Kushina was at stow making shore that breakfast dind went cold all set down and aet there breakfast after breakfast everone i nthe Namikze compound set out for there dayly life Naruto showed Koyuki around the Village and while looking for a spot were he and Koyuki and Yugito could kiss without everyone knowing that he was btrowed to and dating Daimyo of Land of Spring Naruto found a perfact place on Hokage monument he made a Shadow clone for Yugito who wraped his arms around her and kissed her while real Naruto was kissing Koyuki the kiss turned into deap and passionate make-out between Yugito and Naruto's shadow clone and Koyuki and real Naruto al of them broke for air Naruto and hi clone set down and leaned against a tree with Yugito and Koyuki between there legs and ejoyed there time together Naruto even prepered a picnick for them it wasent a Ramen but home made meal that was prepared by Kushina Naruto asked his mother to make a picknick for them cause he wanted to take both girls on a date when Kushsina heared that both Minato and Kushina smilled happily and gave Naruto a hug while Minato ruffled Narutos hair and both said _aww our is groving up such a joyest moment it wont be soon when there will be little copys of Naruto Yugito and Koyuki running around in our house and in the Village._ ( **A/N sorry if i dint wrote a flash back like in the normal storry ohh and sorry crapy grammer** )

Naruto blushed at what he heared and said _mom dad im to young to start my own family jeez_ Minato and Kushian lauthed and said _its ok Naru-chan ohh if you start a your family at your age then its ok_ both Kushina and Mianto were hoping that eather Koyuki or Yugito would heat up and have sex with Naruto and get pregnat in teh proces but knowing that wouldnt happen went and prepered a special present that will make that heat up cause there was a law in Hidden Leaf Vilage that stated that anyone one who puts on a hidden leaf headband is considered an adolt in Hidden Leaf standerts and is permited to marry or have sex at age of 12 Naruto was 13 years old and that was deament nesesary for Kushina and Minato to plan out a future for Naruto and his two girls that loved him Naruto him self knew that law and he also knew that Yugito wanted to get married to Naruto but he was alowed only one wife but Minato researced and found a loop hole in Hidden Leaf law sistem and thought of plan and told it to Kushina cause he needed help to inact it.

With Naruto Yugito an Koyuki knowing both Naruto and Minato srong there plan in action making sure that Naruto would impregnate both Koyuki and Yugito at age of 13 Kushina went to May Yamanaka ( **A/N i chose this name cause i dont know whats Ino's mothers real name is** ) to get a special plan that stimulate teen hormones to the point where they will act sexual towards there aposing sex May Yamanake sold Kushina a buquet of special flowers wich Kushina placed in Naruto room where there sent would fill the room and also placed a silencing seal on the room that will activate when Naruto will close his door and go to sleep but instead of sleeping he will having a hot night with both girls Naruto Yugito and Koyiki were spending all day together when till evening when it was evening all three al them went home to eat dinner and go to sleep but little did Naruto and both girls realise that this night would be filled with experiance that Naruto Yugito and Koyuki will forget Naruto Yugito and Koyuki got home all them said _we're home_ Kushina replayed _wolcome home eveyone_ Kushina and Minato smirked to each other cause Kushina told Minato hers little serprise in Naruto's Room Kushina then said _hey everyone dinners ready_ Naruto went to the kitchen eveyone ate there dinner after dinner Naruto Yugito and Koyuki took shower one at the time all of them made it to Narutos bed room wich they shared when all of them entered the room they felt a be weird Naruto and both girls were aroused Naruto had so clled morning wood while both Yugito and Koyuki were wet between there legs Naruto for some reason he knew the effects of this flower and made a single shadow clone for Yugito that will last all night.

( **LEMON WORNING younger readers plz skip or go play game consol and wait till older readers call you back thank you** )

Naruto started kissing passionately Yugito and his clone was passinately kissing Koyuki while all of them were kissing Naruto and his clone started to undress them little by little first thing came of were there shirts then there pants both both girls sood in nothing buti n bra and panties Naruto and his clone seing that started to undress aswell and now he was standing in his boxers Naruto was glad that his bed was king size and was fit for four people Naruto clone got hit and poofed away leaving the real Naruto with two horny girls while Yugito kissed Naruto while Koyuki kneeled down removed his boxers and was shocked Narutos member was 11inched long and think aswell she grabed Narutos cock in stoked few time that made Naruto moan in Yugitos mouth Koyuki licked the tip and his cock and started suck it while Naruto undid Yugitos bra and caressed and groped hers breasts gently making Yugito moan aswell Koyuki started to suck Narutos cock a bit harder and faster while Naruto licked Yugitos nipples and sucked hers boobs Koyuki was bobbing hers head and Narutos cock hard Naruto moaned while caressing Yugito's ass afterwords Yugito joined Koyuki both Yugito and Koyuki sucked and licked Narutos cock they both stoped and said _Naru-kun can you lie down_ Naruto did that and both girls contiued to lick suck and his cock Yugito and Koyuki even presed there boobs together and rubbed them on Narutos cock while licking it aswell Naruto moaned and said _girl im gonna cum soon_ both Yugito and Koyuki hearing that continued to lick and suck his cock while presing and rubbing there boobs on his cock with few more licks and rubing Naruto came on both girls boobs and faces both girls stoped rubing there boobs against Naruto's cock to lick his cum of there faces and to Yugito and Koyuki Narutos cum taised sweet no it was Naruto's turn to pleasure them both Naruto took off Koyuki's panties lied her down on hers back and started lick hers pussy while Yugito who didnt want to be left out removed hers panties set down on Koyukis face and said _dont leave me out of the fun_ and Koyuki started to lick Yugitos pussy Naruto licked sucked and kissed Koyukis pussy while he playing caressing and rubbing hers clitt Koyuki did the same to Yugito Naruto placed two fingers in Koyuki's pussy and continued to lick hers pussy making Koyuki moan while she inserted hers tongue deap in Yugitos pussy and continued to lick hard

Naruto picked up the pase aswell when he heared _Naru-kuuuun im gonna cum_ he took out his fingers and placed his tongue deap in Yukie's puss and licked after few licks both girls came Koyuki came on Narutos face and Naruto drank every last drop of Koyuki's cum Yugito came on Koyukis face and Koyuki drank every last drop of Yugitos cum aswell both girls lead down on Narutos bed he summened a shadow clone both Naruto positioned them selfs so that there cock woth directly be at both girls entrences and slowly entered there pussies braking there himen both girls screemed cause of pain Naruto and his clone dint move and kissed the girls so the there pain sobside after few minutes there pain sobsided and both girls said _its ok to Naru-kun_ and he and his clone started to fuck both girls womenhood gently and slowly girls started to moan while Naruto and his clone fucked both girls gently he was picking up speed both girls were fealing then and soon after Naruto and his clone were plowing both girls womanhood hard hitting therec cervix both he wanted to go past it so he did Naruto and his clone started fuck them a bit harder Yugito's and Koyuki's eyes went to the back of there head and there tongues were out they had fucked stupid look on both of there faces while moaning his name over and over Naruto and his clone contenntly plowing both girls pussies and finaly went past cervix and entered in the womb aof both girls and fucked it aswell both Yugito's and Koyukis pussies were squising Naruto's cock he was gitting close to cumming and filling womb of both girls thus inpregnating them but he didnt mind that Naruto and his clone made few more thrust and came filling there womb and impregnating them Naruto and his clone spurted his cum inside both girls Narutos shadow clone poffed and Naruto fell between both girl he shifted on his back and placed Yugito on his Right sholder and Koyuki was placed on his left shoulder and after a wild sex Naruto covered all of them up and all ofthem fell a sleep knowing that there lives now were chenged cause with out Naruto knowing to Naruto that he inpregnated both Yugito and Koyukis with his child but as they say after a wild sex regrets and cosiqvences will be delt with tomorrow.

( **A/N hello ledies and gentleman sorry if this chapter is a bit pervy and that you had to way a bit but i had to work and there were ew other things that came up so plz enjoy this chapter and sorry if surprised you with this lemon** )


	10. Chapter 10

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **A/N i dont own Naruto oh and sorry for crapy grammer** )

Morning came sun was shining and Hidden Leaf Village's streets were busling with life merchents were bussy working civilians were having there daily life and then thers Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki sharing the bed with two beautifull girls who were dreaming about what heppened yesterday all three of them were naked .

Yugito and Koyuki were sleeping on Naruto sholders Yugito on the left one na Koyuki on the right one sun was shining through the window of Narutos room he opened his eyes seing two girls sleeping naked he freaked out a bit but remembered yesterdays events and smilled looking at both girls made him happy cause hi knew that no matter what. Naruto impregnated them thanx to the medical book he found in he dad's library he learned how to do a basic healing but he didnt need it cause of the Kyuubi and also Uzumaki Clans healing factor he covered his ar min green colored chakra and checked if Yugito and Koyuki were pregnant with his child or children his comformation were true Yugito and Koyuki were pregnant with his child/children that made Naruto the happyes man in the houl village or the houl world causes his fammily will get bigger in two or three mounths.

Naruto sqirmed out of the girls grips and went to take a shower and to eat breakfast he made it to the kitchen and heared a conversation between Monato and Kushina _Minato isnt it a bit to early for Naruto to become a father and children_ Minato answered _Kushina calm down i was the same when i was in Narutos age i wanted to have a familly at the age of thirteen but i desided to wait ti seems Naruto couldnt stand it anymore and caved in you heared what happened yesterday Koyuki wanted it im just glad that Mei Terumi only wisited Hirusen and not me and swa Naruto other wise it would be her that would request merrige between Naruto and her i understand that she the curent Fifth Mizukage but she would have step down and find someone who sutible for the title of the Kage in Kiri and i heared that curent Amekage is requesting a meating with Naruto do to Jiraiyas work in Ame well in my presents of corse_ Kushina replyed _Minato if there are request only for Naruto that from all the girls from element Nations that meens he will be put in CRA but were still alive and that rule dictate if there is male and if his the last of the clan then he has to take multiple wifes Naruto isnt the last male of Namika clan but last of the Uzumai clan but he is still to yound to the title of Uzuzmaki clan head_ Minato said _that is true Kushina but what can i do_ and the it struck Mianot he is the current Hokage but it was Narutos coise to take multiple wives or not.

Naruto hearing that Konan wanted to have a meating with him was shocked and realeved that finaly Nagato has seen the light and chenged his of thinking and now request for Naruto were coming in the Hokages Office not only from Hidden Rain but also from Daimyo form Land of Tea from Hidden Waterfall From Hidden Cloud and even from Hidden Stone Isabiri moved to Hidden Leaf from land of Tea there bussynes requests while Hidden Rain Cloud Waterfall and resent request came in this morning from Kiri's Mizukege for Naruto.

When Amaru heared she went to the Hidden Leaf to see him and make a request for Naruto but she dint know if he will accept or dicline it Naruto hearing Miantos and Kushina conversation entered into the kitchen and said _mom dad i read few of thoes requests adn few of that said that girls like Samui Karui and Mabui wanted to meet me and ask if i can merried them there some same requests from Hidden Waterfall Mist Stone and even from Hidden rain so why not_ before Minato and Kushina protested and said _but Naru-sweety you'll be put in CRA program that meens you'll have take multiple wifes and i dont want that for you_ Naruto thaought that out and said _ok now that you it that way i guess your right ok but now what about Yugi-hun and Yukie-sweetie since both of them are pregnant with my child or children_ Minato replyed _i think that me and Kushina can over look that cause it will a good thing not only for you bt also for the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans but you will have ot watch them so that both Yugito and Koyuki dont do something that hurt babies ok_ all three of the n nodded about that axect time Yugito and Koyuki were making there way towards the kitchen for breakfast adn for there daily life Naruto was training along with Yugito but whle he was training he sent one of his shadow clones to watch over Yugitos training so that she doesnt strain her self and put Naruto's baby at rist while Oyuki was siting on the blenket that spried out whatching Naruto train while spending private with his shadow clone and enjoying the fresh air the sites and sounds that nature provided and she loved it

Koyuki was happy that hers soon to be husband gave her a reson to step down as a daimyo oh the Land of Spring and become his wife after few rounds of very light training Yugito join Koyuki for a private time with hers Naruto shadow clone and were laughphing giggling and having fun. Soon Naruto was done training and join both Yugito and Koyuki for a date that all of them ejoyed while having a picnick out in the open.

Both Yugito and Koyuki were realy happy that Naruto and both of the girls made a new life together and now they will be a familly of corse that ment that Koyuki had to be renamed Koyuki Uzumaki Namikaze and she liked that idea Naruto knew that he and both girls will be spending out door picnicks lie the one the y had a lot more then they thought and he was skeptical about it but as Tsunade said to him that girls will need a lot of fresh air and that he should watch Yugito so the she doesnt put babys life at risk.

Days past and both Yugito and Koyuki were both on second or third mounth of pregnantcy and they were starting to show it little by little Naruto looked at both of them and was filled with pride and happynnes that now both clans will have an axpantion in there numbers Naruto atended every needs of Yugito and Koyuki well his shadow clone enyway while the real Naruto was training till 3pm and then he had lunch and after lunch he atended to the girls and also sent a shadow clone to inform his father Minato that he wont be doing any missions for few weeks or a month cause both Yugito and Koyuki require his attantion Minato was sad that his best ninja will be out mission job for a while but also he was happy that Naruto took responcability as a father and also requested a report about the mission that requested in the Land of Spring from a jounin instructer about Naruto's role as teams leader and it was a sedasfactory Minato thought about aplaying Naruto for a jounin exams but he needed a advise from Kushina herself about that and he desided to ask her about that when he will make it home for dinner time went on Naruto spending his time with both Yugito and Koyuki.

Walking around the town Naruto noticed glares form both girls women and boys and men that were sent towards him thoes were glares of jealousy girls were jealous of Yugito and Koyuki that Naruto was dating them and boys and men were jealous of Naruto that he got two hottest girls in all element Nations it true

 **FLASHBACK**

Naruto made it home and saw a magozine on the tabele took a look at the cover and was shocked there on the cover of the Elemental Babes megazine were Picture of Yugito and kOyuki stending back to back against one an other that made him happy that he has two most hottest girls as girlfriends and maybe future wifes as well

 **FLASHBACK END**

Even Kakashi was jealous of Naruto he and Anko got together a while back and that got excited cause finaly he got him self a girlfriend but one day while being on date with Anko he saw Naruto walking around town with both Yugito and Koyuki clinging on both of his arms and looked at Anko and that gave him a nosebleed and tought _hmmm its as the disteny its self is making sure that all Namikaze girls are the hottes girls in all Element Nations well i got a girlsfriend that made in third place of top five hotest girls of Element Nations_ while Yugito and Koyuki were sharing number one place in top five hotest in Elemental Nations while Kurenai was in second place in top five and that made all guys jealous af Naruto Kakashi and Asuma by Naruto dating Number one Asuma numer two and Kakashi was dating number three of top five ( **A/N sorry if i reapet the same words a few times but in this sotry theres a top five hottest girls of Hidden Leaf** )

Day went by fast for Naruto Yugito Koyuki and the others Naruto spending time with his girlsfriends introducing Koyuki to his friends while they bomborded him with questions like howdid he got himself a hot actress like Koyuki as a girlfriend Naruto saw a sun set made a shadow clone picked up both girls bridal style and ran up the Hokage Monument when he made it at the top of the Monument he made another shadow clone tho sred a blenket and watched the sun set together after words they went home for dinner and some R&R and also a nighly sleep al of them took a shower one at the time and went to sleep wishing sweet derams to everyone Naruto set up alert seals so that he would be alerted about when Yugito's or Koyuki's labor will begin and run with the speed of Hiraishin to the Hospital.

( **A/N sorry that you had to wait for this chapter and again i apologize for the crappy gammer and plz enjoy this chapter next one might be final onless i think of few ideas to add to this story so plz enjoy)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Fox and Cat of Konoha**

( **i dont own Naruto and sorry for crappy grammer ohh and sorry but i will use time skip at the begining af the story** )

Years passed passed after Naruto's Yugitos and Koyukis children were born. Now Naruto was 18 Yugito was 18 aswell Koyuki was 20 years old and there children were Koyuki chiled was named named Hashirama to honer Tsunades grandfather while Yugitos children who were twins were named Mito and Ashina to honer the leader of the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto Yugito were training them while Koyuki were teaching them about acting and politics at young age so that they would know how being the Hokage was like as for Minato he retired fron Hokages job and intrusted it to Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage Minato was spending time with his family playing with his grandchildren while Kushina were reading and telling them bedtime storys and that was happening when Naruto and Yugito were on a mission and Koyuki was helping Tsunade with the village elders to ceap then in there place.

When ether Yugito had a day off she spending and having fun with children playing and trainig them and it happened on daily bases but that didnt mean that both Naruto and Yugito were slouching around aswell they kept training aswell Naruto was a somtimes a diplomat for the vissiting dignitaries and Daimyo him self there were also times when Naruto was sent on a diplomatic missions to Kumo and Kiri where Mei tried to seduce him but failed in process. Naruto also knew how keap the village elders in there place aspastialy Danzo who wasted him in his program called The Foundation but he failed in process and got place in his corner like chiled.

One day Naruto precented the information about Danzo he had gathered with the help from few spys that had infiltraded The Foundations HQ and presented it to the Daimyo and got arested after Naruto cut his Right arm of and revealed arm full of Sharingan and executed also the remaning elders were retired by Tsunade few days later and were replaced with Minato and Kuhina via recamandetion via Naruto and Yugito and Koyuki aswell since Minato was helping Tsunade with paper wok sometimes Naruto droped by with children to see Minato and Tsunade who were childrens grandfather Narutos godmother and Hashiramas Mitos and Ashinas godgranmather aswell day by day Naruto and Yugito were training there children while they while Minato and Kushina were teaching them about the History of the Hidden Leaf village Naruto used the Hirashin to travel beawean villages at high fast speed Naruto had serpased his father and after the Forth Great Ninja war and Narutos goal acheaved he he had yet to acheve his persenol dream of becoming a Hokage wich he he did Kakashi Minato and Kushina were his trusted advisers whill Tsunade travelled around the world.( **A/N sorry but i'll skip the Forth Great Ninja War in this story sorry but everything happened like in the Anime** )

Now Naruto was the Seventh Hokage couse they couldnt find a person to take the matel of the Sicth Hokage but Naruto still had dream he was trying to acheave with the help of his parents teacher and also from his wifes and also his friends helped him aswell Naruto was proud that his children were inrolled in the Ninja Academy and were acceling in every subject with hi grades thanks to Minato and Kushina who tought them every thing there is to know about the history and other things that was tought in the academy and that made Naruto Yugito Koyuki Minato Kushina Tsunade Proud that there childen grandchildred and godgrandchildren were ecceling among there generation while they were on a short leash and away for Narutos Yugito and Koyukis hildren so that they dont become pervers like Jiraiya himself.

( **A/N sorry if this story is a bit short i'll try to write a longer one and the next story is still in concept but i'll try to comeup with some thing but for now till i think of new story to write im gonna take a break cause i got a writers block so plzenjoy this story abd the other three aswell)**


End file.
